


Internet boyfriend

by Freemindkisser



Category: HLVRAI-Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freemindkisser/pseuds/Freemindkisser
Summary: A lil au I've been thinking about,,,Benry living in Freeman's silly lil desktop
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Kudos: 49





	Internet boyfriend

It's been a while since Black Mesa. you dont know exactly HOW long times kinda been escaping you,but anyhow...you miss benrey. yes you also miss coomer and bubby and tommy but for some reason benrey,in specifics,made you "feel" something. yes,majority of the time that something was annoyance but besides that all you really felt to benrey was pure unfiltered love. and damn was that evident,from the way you laughed at his jokes to the way you would always find a excuse to touch him.

So here you are,literally downloading benrey onto a flash drive. Tommy told him that this COULD be possible so why not try? So whenever all of benrey was done downloading into this tiny little box-thingy you write down 'benrey' onto the flash.

You plug in the 'benrey' flash drive and just...wait I guess?hopefully this works...its unreal how much you've missed him. With a sudden blue light you see him.  
"Yooo dude I'm like one of those shimeji`s now...cool."


End file.
